Game or quarry is any animal hunted for sport or for food, and the meat of those animals. The type and range of animals hunted for food varies in different parts of the world.
Game or quarry is any animal hunted for its meat or for sport. The term game arises in medieval hunting terminology by the late 13th century and is particular to English, the word derived from the generic Old English gamen (Germanic *gamanan) “joy, amusement, sport, merriment”.
Quarry in the generic meaning is early modern (first recorded 1610), in the more specific sense “bird targeted in falconry” late 14th and 15th centuries as quirre “entrails of deer placed on the hide and given to the hunting-dogs as a reward”, from Old French cuiriee “spoil, quarry” (ultimately Latin corium “hide”), but influenced by cor{tilde over (e)}e “viscera, entrails” (Late Latin *corata “entrails”, from cor “heart”).
Unlike many commercial meat products, the meat from wild animals (especially herbivores), when prepared correctly, is very healthy and nutrient-dense. This is primarily due to the animal's natural diet and healthy lifestyle. It can be virtually assured that the animal was never bred or raised in unsanitary conditions, fed a diet of grain, confined to a cage, or injected with any artificial hormones. On the other hand, the act of killing the animal for its meat is more apparent and can only be done within reasonable regulations to ensure continuity of the animal species and its meat resource.
Small game includes small animals, such as rabbits, pheasants, geese or ducks. Large game includes animals like deer, moose, and bear. Big game is a term sometimes used interchangeably with large game although in other contexts it refers to large, typically African, mammals (specifically “big five game” or “dangerous game”) which are hunted mainly for trophies in safaris.
Once the game has been won, there is a need to recover the game from the field. There is a need to have a hunting device which eases the recovery and reduces the time to recover the game. When a target is missed, recovery of an arrow when bow hunting may be hard to find. Therefore, there is a need for an attachment to an arrow to ease in the recovery of the hunter's equipment.